Numerous online auction forums exist that enable consumers and sellers to transact for various kinds of items, such as collectibles, electronics and other goods or services. As online auctions become more commonplace, more expensive assets are transacted through the auction forums. In particular, assets such as real property items are regularly exchanged by way of online auctions, often in situations where participants bid on assets using online tools and research.